


Die Kriegerin

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Series: Todesserdrabbles [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1996, April 1996, Canon Compliant, Death Eaters, Drabble, Gen, Malfoy Manor, Second War with Voldemort, Todesseralltag, Triple Drabble
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Summary: Wie wirkt Bellatrix eigentlich auf ihre Todesser-Kollegen? Rosier und Mulciber sprechen über die engste Vertraute ihres Herrn.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Voldemort, Mulciber Sr. & Rosier Sr.
Series: Todesserdrabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655980
Kudos: 1





	Die Kriegerin

Rosier saß behaglich neben Mulciber in einem der bequemen Sessel vor dem Kamin im Salon von Malfoy Manor, jeder mit einem Kelch Feuerwhisky in der Hand und Mulciber mit einer rauchenden Pfeife im Mund. Von den Hausherren war nichts zu sehen, sie hatten sich wohl schon auf ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen, aber am Tisch saßen der Dunkle Lord und Bellatrix Lestrange, schon seit Stunden leise ins Gespräch vertieft und über irgendwelchen Papieren brütend.

Rosier schwenkte seinen Kelch ein wenig hin und her und beobachtete, wie die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit durch das geschliffene Kristallglas im Licht des Kaminfeuers funkelte.

„Glaubst du, es ist – weise, dass er ihr vertraut?“, murmelte er leise, zu Mulciber gebeugt.

Der warf einen nervösen Blick zu ihrem Herrn und auch Rosier spürte einen Furchtschauer über seinen Rücken kriechen. Ihr Herr war nicht mehr wie früher, er ließ keine Kritik mehr gelten, nicht einmal von seinen ältesten Vertrauten. Solche Fragen konnten mittlerweile gefährlich sein. Die einzige, der er noch wirklich zu vertrauen schien, war Bellatrix Lestrange.

Mulciber nahm einen tiefen Zug aus seiner Pfeife und paffte große Rauchkringel aus. „Ich glaube an ihn, also glaube ich an sein Urteil“, sagte er ruhig.

„Ich ja auch, ich ja auch“, sagte Rosier schnell. „Aber du musst zugeben, dass sie doch anders ist als früher. Askaban war nicht gut zu ihr.“ Er riskierte noch einen Blick zum Tisch, auch die sorgfältig geschneiderte Robe aus teurem Samt konnte nicht verbergen, wie ausgezehrt Lestranges Körper war, von ihren eingefallenen Wangen ganz zu schweigen. „Aber, nun ja, manche sagen, sie sei –“

„Wahnsinnig?“ Mulciber grinste und nahm die Pfeife aus dem Mund. „Ach Tristan, mein Freund, mach dir keine Sorgen und hab Vertrauen. Der Unterschied zwischen Wahnsinn und Genie definiert sich lediglich aus dem Erfolg. Und glaub mir, wir werden Erfolg haben. Die Welt wird besser sein.“


End file.
